


Rebuild Me

by M_Goodnight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Goodnight/pseuds/M_Goodnight
Summary: This is a story that i have been mulling over for awhile now and finally put it into work. I listened to a lot of Hamilton writing this so it should help you understand the emotion that get emitted out of this story. Thanks for reading it wiether you like it or you don't!





	1. chapter one the collection

It's dark and cold,your body hurts and your not sure how long you've been here. What you do remember was your name was Maxx Goodnight, you were a waitress who moved to Los Santos after leaving an abusive relationship with your ex boyfriend. You were on your way home when some guy grabbed you and threw you in a van. You had no idea how long you had been in this shitty place, the roof leaked and there was no windows just a door and a single light. The sound of gunshots, had awakened you and you raised your arms to cover yourself. For who knows how long you had been these bastards play thing so covering up had been pointless your hands were tied together but your legs were free however the pain in your hips barely allowed you any movement. Your dry throat made you suffocate on your own screams, you had cuts all over your body. Your legs alone looked like someone had carved spiderwebs in your flesh you were lucky enough your captors kept you in your underwear. Maybe whoever was shooting was coming to save you! You tired to stand but your body wouldn't allow it you couldn't tell but the voices that came closer gave you hope. Tears streamed down your cheeks as the door opened the light and your tears burned your eyes as a Man in a skull mask came closer to you and suddenly fear filled your being. He reached out a hand ,his deep voice comforting as he said,”Are you Okay?” you gently lay your bruised hands in his warm one and struggle to rasp out,”Please help me.” You were shaking and jumped back as he pulled out a knife, you were scared until he cut the ropes on your wrists. He took off. His Leather Jacket and wrapped it around your tiny form, it felt warm and smelt like gunpowder and vanilla. You don't remember the last time you felt any kind of warmth. “Guys were gonna need a medic I found someone “,he speaks over the intercom. He picks you up like your nothing, at this point you probably were they hadn't exactly fed you in this hellhole.

The man Carries you gently out of the building you see three men shooting down some of the captors you recognized thankful for their Karma. He is running quite fast towards what looked like a van with a lumberjack painted on it. The back doors swing open and your greeted by a women with Red hair, the man lays you down in the back of the van as the women begins to assess the damage, after a few minutes she says in a southern sweet accent, “how on earth are you even alive girl? Your body is physically mutilated, malnourishment, dehydration and possible abuse. “ she looks up at the man who carried you in, “She has some deep cuts and possibly a few broken bones Ryan. Thank God you found her.” You look at Ryan and mutter,”thank you” Ryan begins cleaning your skin as you fight to stay awake while the lady gives you an I.V. begins to pump you full of medication. Your numb after a few minutes and your so happy not to be in pain anymore, the van soon fills up with three men on who hops in the driver's seat yells,”Alright Ray's going to meet us at the base while a ginger man with a minigun and glasses looks you over saying, "what the fuck is this?” the women shushed him as darkness envelops you. 

When you wake up the world is bright you body aches but your mind relaxes, your out of there you might be able to be free soon. You see the women from the Van and it isn't long before she notices your awake. “Hey how ya feeling?” feeling she says in a soft voice. You open your mouth to speak but your throat is too dry for words.”My name is Jack.” she says handing you a cup of water you drink the cold liquid greedily as Jack Digs around a cabinet. You take a deep breath and relax as Jack takes the empty cup from you. She sits on a stool with a clipboard a smile on her face,her voice is soft and comforting , “feel better now that you have had some water?” You nod and say “yes mam" you voice rough and it makes your throat hurt. Jack smiles and says, “Aren't you just sweet? Alright I'm going to ask you a few questions and you just do your best to answer okay?” you nod. You don't know her but you feel like you can trust her, if these people were going to hurt you then they would have done it long ago. But after what happened you could not afford to get comfortable here. Jack asks your name first and gives you a funny look when you say Maxx but doesn't question it. She asks your age and look at you with immense pity when she finds out you're barely 26 years of age. She asks how you ended up there and you tell her the truth. “I don't really know. I have only been living in los Santos a couple months.I don't even know how long I was there.” Jack looks like someone just punched her in the stomach her eyes are glossy as if shes holding back tears.”do you remember the date you were taken?” she asks in a shaky voice. You nod and tell her the date and she freezes dropping her pen and clipboard. She's shaking as she gently hold your hand and says, "Maxx honey there's no easy way to tell you but you were there over a year.” Panic rises through your body,”What! A year! No! No no!” you scream as your heart monitor goes wild you hold your head, eyes closed in your hands and pull on your hair trying to breathe. Jack is trying to calm you down and yells for someone but your freaking out. You hear footsteps and your heart rate raises fear and anxiety caught in your throat. You feel a large hand on your arm and you instinctively pull your arm back and launch a punch toward the hand owner. The hand releases you as you make contact and your breathing become erratic as you open your eyes as two pairs of arms hold your own limbs down.

Jack places an oxygen mask over your face and and whispers calming words as tears stain your face. You calm down but the tears stream your face,the hands holding your arms down are gone. You see the ginger from the van and a man in a tuxedo and mustache the driver. Jack patting your head gently as you watch a man with face paint and a pony tail holding his now with a bit of blood on his hand. Everyone is staring at you while Jack calms you, “Maxx Honey I know this is hard for you but we can help you. Please you just have to relax.” You wipe your eyes and mumble “I'm sorry for freaking out. I didn't mean to behave that way.” Jack smiles and hugs you carefully,”It's okay sweetheart.” Jack reminds you of your mom before she died, you were only 8 years old when she died. Jack's touch is relaxing after everything a caring person is an extremely welcomed experience. “What the fuck is going on?” The ginger shouts. You wince and curl closer to Jack despite your aching ribs. “Michael behave!” Jack scolds the man you know understand is Michael. “she punched Ryan!” he retorts making the man in the tuxedo laugh, tears fill your eyes as you grip Jack's arm Michael's anger give you flashbacks from your imprisonment. The one you presume to be Ryan grabs Michaels arm roughly causing the younger man to growl, “Pay attention to your actions Michael.” Michael looks at you and you ball of fear before apologizing allowing Ryan to let him go. The tuxedo man calms down and gives Jack a loving look. You Look at the man recognize him the flash back from the last time you were awake makes your head hurt but ignore it as you sit up moving away from Jack and reach your hand out to Ryan. Jack smiles and Ryan holds your hand gently, “you were the man that saved me weren't you?” He nods as you smile despite the tears streaming your face,”Thank you so much.” you force out between sobs. He looks at Jack confused before she says, “Ryan, Maxx had been there for over a year.” The whole room is shocked and your shaking your so happy to be saved. “I'm sorry I punched you that's a hell of a way to thank you huh?” He gives you a smile and Pats your head gently. Jack takes the time to tell you your injuries as you lay back down, you don't let go of Ryan's hand but he doesn't seem to mind. “Now maxx, your gonna be here for quite some time. I did all your examinations myself so don't feel embarrassed. Would you like the guys to leave the room?” You shake your head and think ‘how how bad could it possibly be?’. Jack nods and begins, “X-rays show that you have three broken ribs on your left side, your left leg is broken so you will be in a cast for a while. You have a possible concussion and some small brain damage. Did they drug you often?” 

You take deep breath and say “ after my first attempt to escape they decided I was too dangerous to be left conscious. After they were done with me they would cover my face with rags. They did the same after they fed me so I wouldn't die.” Ryan squeezes your hand in comfort. Jack write something down on the clipboard and sits on the bed and says, “Were you aware that you had be pregnant at any time?” you shake your head and she sighs, “upon my examinations I found signs of sexual abuse as well as signs of a miscarriage. Maxx I'm sorry about that” You stare blankly, it had only made sense you had been there for so long, you didn't feel sad you felt anger and rage. You gripped Ryan's hand unconsciously and it isn't until your snapped out of your trance you let go. You look at Ryan's hand and see the bruises you had left it was definitely broken but Ryan didn't seem upset. You apologize and watch and he resets it as if it's nothing. Jack moves towards him and wraps it up as she continues “Honey Your gonna have some major scaring some of the lacerations were just beyond repair but the bruises will fade.Its possible you will have post traumatic stress disorder but don't worry. As long as you with us you will be safe “. You nod and say, “who are you guys anyway?” They suddenly look tense and the man in the tuxedo says, “My name is Geoff Ramsey The hotel owner, and this is just one of the things I do I rescue people who need help. Not my original plan let me mind you but somehow I ended up with a beautiful girlfriend and five amazing Boys.”Geoff smiles at you and gently Pats your good leg. He reminds you of your dad, your biggest regret. Geoff sits in a chair and Ryan and Jack follow his suit, Michael wishes you well before taking off. “alright short stack how did you end up in a place like that,and if you don't mind what happened to you in there?” Geoff asks leaning on your bed. 

You tell them everything how you used to be a waitress, you moving here after you left your past relationship and how they took you. Jack holds your hand when you tell them everything they did, you were used for them to take out their anger and when they wanted something else. You tell them about your attempts to escape and the punishments you receive when you were caught. You can feel anger radiating off the two men as you tell them everything you had plenty to tell. You told them how when they hurt you they would pretend you were their wives or someone they were mad at. They would torture you for information about people you didn't even know and when they realized how useless you really were they just kept you as a plaything. You tell them who you were before, the places you lived and how you got to lLos Santos. By the end you can't help but feel drained. Geoff noticed as quickly as Jack does and begins to make sure you take your medication to fight off infections and pain. Ryan offers to get you something to eat and Jack doesn't allow your answer, the obvious malnourishment meant you had to eat at least a little something. it was a start but you still had a long way to go to be your old self.


	2. getting into pace

Ryan brings you a cup of soup and crackers and sits next to you, it's strange how safe you feel around him.  The soup is warm and its it's been awhile since you had a decent meal let alone something warm. You shiver from the cold air of the room and hold the cup close, Ryan notices and leaves. You sip the cup gently and close your eyes laying back. Ryan makes you jump when he comes back in the room with a large warm comforter and covers you up. It's a lot warmer than the hospital style blanket Jack has given you and you drink as much as possible before your stomach hurts and you can't take anymore. Ryan sets your cup on the bedside table as you pull the new blanket close, it smells like morning coffee and gunpowder but its it's the best thing you've had is so long. “How are you feeling Maxx?”,he asks. You smile and say, “my body hurts but I'm best I’ve been in a long time.” he gives a small smile and says, “I wish we could have found you sooner or than it could have never happened.” Ryan says  hold your hand gently. You sigh and say, “Its over now. I'm forever grateful for what you all have done for some stranger. What were y'all doing there anyway?” Ryan stiffens as if caught in the act, like a child. He couches and says, “Well Geoff handles all his business in person it just happened that it was job meeting that went bad.” You nod, you knew he was lying, he wouldn't look you in the eye let alone your direction. You wish you were home in your own bed, that is if you still had a place anyway. “Ryan?” you say softly and he looks at you curiously, “what's up?” he says relaxing in his chair again. You twist the blanket in your hands and say, “is is there a way I can see my home? Or at least see if I have anything left. There's somethings I would like to see again.” It was true you had left a silver locket containing pictures of your parents as well as a few possessions of there's. Ryan sighs and says, “Fine but this is our secret Your gonna need to deal without the I.V. meds while we go. I'll go throw a wheelchair in my car for you and be back do you need anything.” anything you begin to shake your head when you run a hand through your hair and feel strong tangles. “A hair brush would be nice. I can wait till we get to my apartment though. “He nods and gets out of his seat leaving the room.

 

Your left alone and decide to inspect the damage on your own body. You take off the blankets and see the black shorts jack must have dressed you in followed by the purple yellow blue and black  watercolor patterns on your legs. You knew your arms were bad but your legs were way worse, you were surprised to say the least. However being in a dark room for so long you never noticed how bad it was,plus you were unconscious for so long anyway.  You want to cry but you can't seem to bring yourself to do it. The cast on your legs is heavy and the stitches are wrapped in gauze which bind your legs you can only imagine your back and face. you carefully move your legs over the side of the bed and sit up. It hurts but you can handle it, not like you didn't for a year or anything. Ryan renters your room with a brush and a bottle of detangle. You feel no shame as he seen your bare back under the hospital style shirt. “I brought some detangling spray in case you wanted it to be easier.” he says laying the items on the bee. Your hair is greasy and long as your spray the liquid in and struggle to brush your hair with you one weak arm. Ryan eventually takes pity on you and takes the brush out of your hand and brushes it gently working out the hard knots as if their not even there. Ryan covers you in the same jacket as your last encounter before walking to a cabinet. “Your not scared of needles are you?” he asks you shake your head and watch as he pulls the needle out quickly before covering it with a gauze. You watch him wrap your arm in medical tape before helping you put the arm in the jacket sleeve. He hands you  a bottle of water and the rest of your crackers before picking you up bridal style. You can feel the warmth radiating off his chest even through the jacket , his steps are amazingly silent as he sneaks through the halls. You hear laughing down one of the halls followed by Ryan muttering curse words before quickly hiding behind a corner. Once the laughter is gone he pulls you tighter as he rushes faster towards a door. He pushes the door open with his back and sighs a breath of relief before he turns around and you both see Geoff Sitting on a Navy Blue sports car with a bottle of Whiskey. “Shit.”, Ryan whispers. “Hey hot stuff going somewhere?” Geoff Smiles before taking a drink of his bottle. 

 

Ryan opens his mouth to speak  but you blurt out, “This was my idea, I’m sorry please don’t be upset with me.” Your chest starts weighing back and forth, panic burning your throat as your body begins to shake in ryan's arms. Geoff bolts to his feet and says”Hey hey it fine calm down  please l didn't mean to upset you jesus christ I'm sorry.” you take deep breaths trying to calm yourself but your still shaking . Ryan sets you in the passenger seat of his car he pulls the driver seat forward a s Geoff sits in the backseat and before Ryan gets up front. You give him your old address as he leaves the garage. This city is so big and the sky is a beautiful shade of blue. Its It's been awhile since you've been outside, you roll your window down and enjoy the fresh air that opens your lungs. You reach your good arm out the window and feel the sun warm your skin, a smile spread across your face.  Ryan pulls up to your old place and you feel a bit of sadness. “what's wrong maxx are you hurting?” Geoff says as he gets out. You shake your head and say “I'm just so fucked, I probably lost my job and I owe so much back rent.”you sigh ae Ryan picks you up and says “don't worry about that right now which ones yours?” you tell him the floor number and the room. The two men walk up stairs to your room and Ryan passes you to Geoff so he can pick the door lock before returning to his car for the wheelchair. Geoff Carries you into your small apartment. The red walls were line with pictures of you and your family. There was a small wooden table  with a few books and a half filled bottle of water. Your kitchen was still clean maybe dusty and stinky from your trash can and refrigerator but otherwise untouched. Your living room still had the same black couch with red pillows and white blanket from the last time you'd slept there. Ryan brings the chair in and Geoff sets you down in you used your good hand steer the automatic chair. “You guys can look around if you want I don't really have much anyways.” you say as you roll into your bedroom. Geoff lays on your couch and returns his attention to his bottle of whiskey. Ryan however follows you. You roll up to your dresser and pick up a silver locket and roll it in your hand. “heirloom?” Ryan asks sitting on your bed, you nod and hold it out to him. You have decided to avoid the mirror at all costs

 

Ryan gets up and puts it around your neck fixing your hair, “Do you have any kind of suitcase or backpack?” he asks. You look around and see a burgundy hard shell suitcase under your bed and point at it. Ryan pulls it out from under your bed and opens it on your bed. “grab whatever you need I don't think we'll be coming back for awhile." You nod and roll over to your closet. You yank a couple pairs of Jeans from the hangers and a few shirts and your dark red hoodie throwing them on your bed. Ryan begins folding them and filling your suitcase, you move back to your dresser and pull out your delicates and throw them on the bed too. You have a couple pairs of socks in your lap when you look at Ryan whose face is red as he puts your lacy black bra and panty set in the suitcase. You throw the socks in before saying, “Can you grab the white shoes from the floor of the closet please?” Ryan just nods as you grab your photo album from the nightstand and lay it in the suitcase. After putting the shoes in the suitcase Ryan closed it up, Geoff walks in and gives you a soft smile. “I've made arrangements for the rest of your items to be moved into a spare apartment in our building I don't think it'll be safe here anymore." You nod  and say “thank you.” Ryan picks up your case and Geoff pushes your chair out of the room as you grab a quilt from your bed. You run your hands over the patches fabric, your mom made this when you were little, it was one of the few things that meant everything to you. Geoff lifts you out of your chair, blanket and all leaving Ryan to fold up your chair while he takes you to the car. Ryan drops your suitcase over the railing to Geoff who shoves it in the trunk as Ryan brings down the wheelchair. You relax in your seat pulling the blanket close to you and say, “Hey Ryan?” Ryan shouts as he walks down the stairs,”Yes?” you hold up your crackers and ask, “ is it okay if I eat in your car my stomach's kinda funny and maybe the crackers will help.” Ryan loads the chair as Geoff climbs in the backseat again, before coming to your still open door. “That's fine okay if you feel like your gonna be sick let me know and I will pull over alright.” he gives you a soft smile and tucks your hair behind your ear. You blush softly and gently nibble on a cracker, it makes Ryan chuckle as he tucks your quilt into the car. He closes the door before walking around and getting in the drivers side. The drive back is better you fall asleep after eating half a dozen crackers. However behind your eyes a war is taking place in your mind.


End file.
